Light emitting diodes (LEDs) or LED chips are solid state devices that convert electrical energy into light. LED chips can be utilized in light emitter components or packages for providing different colors and patterns of light. Light emitter components can be mounted directly onto a surface of an underlying circuit component or heat sink for use in various lighting applications.
One problem with existing LED components is an inadequate viewing angle. Existing LED components, for example, existing surface mount design (SMD) components, have a viewing angle that is about 115°. This is not suitable for use in lighting bulbs or bulb applications, which utilize wider viewing angles for a more uniform light extraction. Manufacturers of LED lighting products are constantly seeking ways to provide components suitable for use in a plurality of different lighting applications, to encourage the adoption of LED products. Components incorporating fewer raw materials at sustained or increased brightness levels with uniform lighting are becoming more desirable.
Accordingly, and despite the availability of various LED components in the marketplace, a need remains for improved components and methods which can be produced quickly, efficiently, at a lower cost, and with larger viewing angles for more uniform lighting in light bulb and/or bulb applications. Such components can be single or multi-chip components, which make it easier for end-users to justify switching to LED products from a return on investment or payback perspective.